This invention relates to air tools and other non-electric tools having motors driven by non-conducting fluids underpressure, and in particular to such tools having light sources integrated therewith.
It is commonly known that wherever air tools and other non-electric tools are used, it is difficult to maintain adequate lighting on the workpiece. A discrete lighting fixture such as a trouble light can get in the way of the work, and requires a separate means of attachment or support to properly illuminate the work. Moreover, a lamp attached to the tool and conventionally connected to a source of electric power would require a separate cord, and add further weight and reduce the mobility of the operator to a greater degree than if the air hose alone were connected to the tool.
Another method of illuminating the work when using an air tool may be to add a battery pack, so that the lamp is battery powered. Here one disadvantage is that the battery pack adds weight and makes it more difficult and tiring for the operator to wield the air tool. Further, batteries have a limited charge life, after which they must be recharged or replaced.
This invention relates to improvements over the devices described above and to solutions to the problems raised thereby.